SEED Destiny Secondary
by smrt-cookie20
Summary: Pairings in order of importance : Shinn x Luna x Stellar, Athrun x Cagalli x Meer, Kira x Lacus x Fllay, Meyrin x Auel, Miriallia x Dearka. How come young love doesn't last? Maybe because Stellar, Meer, and Fllay are own the prowl!
1. Chapter 1: Summer Days

My 2nd SEED Destiny Fic. It's about highschool drama, teenage stuff XD. Read and Review. No Flames whatsoever! If you don't like don't read 3

Disclaimer: I OWN GSD. not...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Summer was ending, and Athrun, Shinn and Kira were enjoying the last of their summer days either playing soccer or football. Kira and Shinn groaned when Athrun mention that their second year of high school was coming up.

"Ughh. Don't even remind me Athrun. I hope Stellar isn't in any of my classes…"

"Haha yeah. Last time she like stalked you, like, all year!"

"Well, it's not my fault that I'm so attractive." Shinn grinned with sly sarcasm.

"Whatever, you just want to go back to school so you cause Luna's gonna be there," Kira taunted.

Shinn's face tanned, sun burnt face transformed into a deep blush. "No I don't! Well……" He stopped himself. "That's not true!"

Images of Luna floated in his head. He struggled to keep himself under control. If he made a scene out of "not" liking her, it would look even more obvious. He admitted to himself he did have strong feelings toward the fiery magenta headed girl, both emotionally and physically. She, he and Rey had been friends for as long as he could remember. Shinn smiled as he remembered the days when he and Rey used to fight over her….

Athrun and Kira watched him with a smirk plastered on their faces. Oh he _was _in love with her. Totally.

"Helloooo, earth to Shinn?" Kira waved his face in front of him. "Are you finished thinking about Luna?"

That brought Shinn back down alright. He looked at him with a bored expression on his face. "What are you talking about?" Shinn said as nonchalantly as he could.

"Oh quit with the acting already. We saw your face Shinn. It was redder than your eyes. Just admit that you like her already."

Shinn blushed again, caught off guard and embarrassed, blowing his "cool" cover. Had he really been beet-red that whole time? "Fine, whatever. I like her," he muttered, his face bowed down to the ground.

"What? We can't hear you Shinn," Athrun teased.

"Shut up! You would be like I am right now if we were talking about Cagalli!"

Athrun froze and his face went just as red as Shinn's was. Shinn smirked, and Kira was doubling over with laughter. Athrun turned his attention to him.

"Who has fantasies about him and Lacus in god-knows-where? Am I right or am I right?"

This time it was Shinn's turn to hoot with laughter while Kira chased after Athrun, cursing him down the empty park.

"You son of a bitch! You make be sick with your twisted mind!"

Wiping tears from his face, Shinn grabbed the football and ran after both of them. The sun dipping below the trees, casting only the silhouette of the three boys laughing and chasing each other back to Kira's house.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, what do you think? There's more coming if you like what you read :)

C'mon, pay up! Click the purple button 3


	2. Chapter 2: Truth or Dare?

Chapter 2 is up! This is from the girls point of view now..please read and review! No flames thank you :)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh, I'm so excited for high school! Aren't you guys?" Meyrin squealed with delight.

Cagalli, Lunamaria, Lacus, Meyrin and Miriallia went out in downtown Orb to shop exclusively for new clothes for school.

"Oh quit it Mey, it's not that great anyway," Cagalli said gruffly.

Meyrin stopped, and put her hands on her hips and pouted.

"You don't need to be so negative Cagalli. It's just you'll never get a boyfriend will you? All you can do is sit there during sleepovers and make out with pillows, because that's all the action you'll ever get!"

All the girls except Cagalli had to stop by the park benches and sit for a while they were laughing so hard.

"She probably thinks its Athrun too!" Miriallia added. She quickly skittered away to avoid being hit with Cagalli's purse.

Cagalli was steaming, her face red with anger. She growled deep in her throat. "If this wasn't a public place you guys..."

"Then what? Would you start making out with a pillow right now?" Luna snorted.

"Now now, you don't need to be so harsh," Lacus mumbled between giggles.

"That's it; I've had enough of this shopping business!" Cagalli shouted. "You guys have done enough shopping to clothe all of Orb!"

Meyrin whined, "No! I want to stay and shop longer!"

"My arms are tired," Lacus said.

"Mine too," added Luna.

"Fine, let's go back to my place and we'll just sleepover there," Cagalli announced.

The girls went back to Cagalli's mansion and hung out and watched movies and swam in her pool. Tired, cold and wet, they set up their sleeping bags. They all said good night and turned out the lights, but none of them could really fall asleep.

"Psst," Miriallia whispered. "Is anyone awake?" All the girls bolted upright in their sleeping bags except for Meyrin. She was snoring loud enough to wake up Cagalli's parents upstairs.

"Ughh," Cagalli said, and slammed a pillow in her face. She started slightly but then went back to sleeping.

Luna ignored her embarrassing sister. She had something in mind that could entertain everyone.

"Let's play truth or dare."

"Okay!" All the girls agreed.

"Alright then, who will be the first victim?" She scanned her group. All the girls were looking at her except for Cagalli. She smirked. This was going to be fun.

"Cagalli." Cagalli looked up, surprised.

"What? I don't wanna go first," she complained.

"Too bad. You decided to play too you know. Truth or Dare?"

Cagalli sat in her sleeping bag, thinking of possible questions that they might ask her for Truth, and possible things she'd have to do for Dare. Neither of these options looked to great at the moment.

Miriallia made an impatient noise. "Hurry up!"

"Truth…no wait! Dare!"

"Too late, you said Truth first!" Luna smiled. She had just the question in mind. "Girls, huddle in!" she said to Lacus and Miriallia. She whispered to them her question. The girls giggled quietly, trying to keep their voices low.

"Hey!" Cagalli yelled. "What's so funny?" The three girls turned to her with the best poker faces they could muster. The corner of their mouths twitched upwards. Lunamaria didn't try to stop herself any longer and her mouth curled into a sly smile. It wasn't _that _bad of a dare but they all knew that when it came to a subject such as…boys, Cagalli would blush redder than a tomato.

"If you had to make out with anyone in our school, who would it be?"

It was just as they had predicted. Cagalli's eyes went as wide as dinner plates, and her face looked even more flushed than it already was.

"What?!"

"You heard me. Just answer the question already."

Lacus was leaning so far forward in anticipation that she almost fell over.

She grinned, and said "No Chickens either."

Cagalli pouted. "That's not fair!"

"JUST ANSWER US ALREADY!" the three girls yelled in unison. They realized instantly that Meyrin was still sleeping and turned around. She stirred, and then turned over so that now they could actually _see _the drool coming out of her mouth. Miriallia put the pillow back on her head.

"Well…maybe Athrun…I guess.." Cagalli muttered.

"Oohhhhh!" exclaimed Luna. "So you _do _like someone!"

"Well know that it's my turn," Cagalli said, "I pick _you_ Luna. Truth or Dare?"

"Huh? Oh well….Dare I guess."

Cagalli didn't even bother to call the girls over to think of a Dare. She already had one in mind.

"Ok, I dare you to tell me who you like." Cagalli was grinning from ear to ear.

"Yeah, this should be interesting," Miriallia added.

"Whatever!" Lunamaria said. Her face was slightly pink. "You can't do that!"

"Says who?"

"C'mon Luna, just tell us!" Lacus pressed.

"Fine…itsShinn," she mumbled quickly.

"Oh, I heard a Shinn in there!!" exclaimed Miriallia.

"Yeah whatever. So what?" Luna was know almost as red as Cagalli was. "I'm tired anyway, let's go to bed now."

"What?!" Lacus and Miriallia exclaimed, but Cagalli went to turn the lights out anyway.

"Hey we haven't got our turns yet!"

"We all know the person _you _like Lacus," Cagalli said.

"Yeah, he even knows himself that you like him," added Miriallia. "Right?" She looked over at Lacus. She was sleeping like a log already. So was Luna. Miriallia shook her head and smiled, before pulling the covers over her head and drifting off to sleep herself.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, what do you think? Leave some reviews please if you want this story continue. You are also free to leave suggestions on everything EXCEPT the pairings. I'm not willing to change those unless I feel like it.


	3. Chapter 3: Just a Crush

Chapter 3 is up! This took me a while too :P Please read and review with suggestions or comments regarding the story NOT the pairings. Thanks for taking the time out to read this shiat :)

Disclaimer: It hurts me to say that I don't own Gundam Seed Destiny TT

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The winds were now cold; the leaves no longer green, but warm reds and oranges. You could feel fall lingering in the air. It was time.

The Attha's huge limo was speeding up the highway to the ferry. They were on their way to their boarding school, SEED Destiny Secondary. They had all bid their goodbyes to their parents already, except for Cagalli, whose were still here driving the car.

Even Luna, Cagalli, and Lacus, who had already been there last year already, were nervous. They wanted to just _be _there already. The drive was about 1 hour, and the ferry was about 5.

Meanwhile, Miriallia and Meyrin who were chatting away about what they thought SEED Destiny was going to be like and if the guys there would be cute.

"Ohhh, I'm so nervous Mey!"

"I know me too! But I can't wait!"

The two girls giggled excitedly. The older three preferred to keep their thoughts to themselves. A red light flashed on the traffic lights. Uzumi turned around in the driver's seat and looked at them curiously.

"What's wrong girls', you're awfully quiet," he questioned. Alyssa turned around in her seat too.

"Yes, it looks like something has been bothering you. What's the matter?"

Cagalli looked at her parents. There was nothing wrong, they were just a little nervous, but she didn't want them to suspect that.

"Nothing, were fine. Just a little carsick I guess," Cagalli lied. Luna and Lacus both nodded in unison to back Cagalli's excuse up. Alyssa looked at them sympathetically.

"Were almost there girls, so just hang on," she said warmly.

Inwardly the three girls sighed in relief. Luna, Lacus, and Cagalli weren't in the mood to discuss about their crushes to Cagalli's parents.

"Hey guys, we're there!" Shinn shouted excitedly. _Yes, _he thought. _One step closer to Luna. _He turned around to find Athrun and Kira sleeping in the backseat. Shinn shook his head and threw his soccer ball at his head, which sure got him up alright. The boys didn't want to face the whole weepy goodbye situation in public, so Athrun suggested that Shinn would drive them to the ferry, since he had just gotten his license. Athrun sat straight up, looking pretty pissed off, but his anger changed to giddy and nervous when he saw the ferry.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS-," Athrun broke off his sentence. They were at the ferry now. Athrun grew sweaty though his face was bright.

"Kira!!" he said a little too loud. "We're here!"

At that Kira bolted upright, his eyes wide, and his brunette hair sticking up in messy tufts. He looked around excitedly.

Soon enough they were loading their car in the ferry. The saw familiar faces from last year everywhere, but they were not the ones the boys were all hoping to see.

The girls were in the ferry already walking around. They had split up into two groups; Meyrin and Miriallia were walking together, searching for guys, and Luna, Lacus, and Cagalli, searching for 3 _specific _guys.

"Where are they?" complained Luna. "I need to go to the washroom."

"Great, thanks for telling us Luna!" Cagalli mocked disgust, but was trying to keep herself from laughing.

"Just go, we'll look for them outside," Lacus suggested. "Meet us out there when you're finished your, uhh, business."

Luna snorted. "Yeah, whatever." She strode with as much pride as she could to the ladies room.

Meanwhile, Athrun, Shinn and Kira were all sitting around and eating cheeseburgers.

"Thank god we can finally eat! I was starving in the car," Kira said.

"How the fuck could you be starving if you were asleep half the time?" retorted Athrun.

"Well, I don't know about you guys, but I'm full up," said Shinn. "I think I ate a little too much."

"What the hell are you telling us for? Use the washroom. God!" Kira said laughing and plugging his nose. Shinn's face turned red. He turned to tackle Kira but he stopped himself. He _really _needed to use the washroom so too much movement wasn't the best idea he thought to himself. Instead, he gave Kira a death glare, and stomped off towards the washrooms.

Luna was checking out her make up in the mirror in the washroom and walked out. Just as she walked past the men's washroom door it swung open and knocked her in the head. She stumbled and fell down, letting out a loud cry of pain. She was just about to get up and give the person that did that to her a beat down, but the person ran to her in worry.

"Are you okay?" a familiar voice said to her.

She recognized that voice. And that messy black hair. And those crimson eyes.

Shinn reached down to lend the unfortunate person a hand but stopped in surprise.

"Luna?" he asked, his palms now getting sweaty and his heart beating fast.

"Shinn?" She managed to stand up, her face turning hot. She hoped he hadn't seen anything, because she was wearing a short skirt.

"Umm..sorry.." Shinn mumbled, his head down. He had hoped to run into her on the ferry, but not in _this _way. He forced himself to look up at her. He backed away a little bit at her expression.

"You should be!" she said angrily. "You nearly broke my nose!"

"Hey!" Shinn was getting a little annoyed. It was just an accident. "I said I was sorry!"

Luna blinked at him, then starting laughing hysterically. She saw people looking them as they passed by, so she quieted down a bit.

"What the hell's so funny?"

"I was kidding!" she managed to choke out between her laughter. "You looked so pissed, it was hilarious!"

"Hmph," Shinn grunted. Luna smiled at him.

"So how's it going?" she asked.

"Pretty good, what about you?"

"Yeah same here. Cagalli and Lacus are just outside, why don't you come with me and go see them?"

"Sure," he said.

They both went outside to find out that the rest of the gang had found each other. Cagalli, Athrun, Kira and Lacus were all sitting around the table, chatting away. Athrun looked up and saw Shinn and Luna walking up to them.

"Ha!" said a grinning Cagalli. "I guess you two lovebirds have finally found each other."

Shinn smirked. "Seems you have too Attha." Cagalli's eyes went wide her face red.

"What are you talking about?" she stuttered. Kira and Lacus hadn't seemed to notice the two until now. They were off in their own little world chatting away.

"Hey guys, pop a squat," Kira said.

"Uh..pop a squat?" said Luna. She started giggling.

Now that all of them had found who they were looking for at last, the three girls thought that things couldn't get any better. They certainly didn't think that things would get worse.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I should have added this earlier but this story is not for Stellar, Meer, or Fllay fans. Don't flame this story or the pairings, please and thank you :)


	4. Chapter 4: That Dirty Little Flirt!

"Hmph, we looked everywhere, where's my Shinnybear gone to?"

A steamed looking blonde was looking left to right, for any signs of her 'beloved' Shinn. Icy pink gloss was slathered on her lips, her white, tight skirt well above her knees. Trails of guys were right at her heels; their tongue's hanging out, drooling. She turned around in disgust and gave a dirty look each and everyone of them.

"God, my legs are fucking killing me. Where the hell is Kira?"

A bubblegum haired girl pouted. "Yeah! Where's Athy-kun??" She had a stark resemblance to Lacus.

The blonde glanced at the doors that lead to the outside part of the ferry. She walked over to them and peeked through the glass window. She saw Athrun, Kira and Shinn sitting around a table. But that didn't get her fired up as much as the fact that they weren't by themselves.

"I think I've found our answer girls." Her face darkened menacingly.

"Hey, who is that with MY Kira?"

"Yea, and with Athrun too!"

She smirked. I think we've just found our answer girls. She beckoned to them. They all took a deep breath, quickly smoothed down their salon-groomed hair, and pushed through the door with looks of vengeance slapped on their face.

"Hey Shinn," she drawled, playing with her crunchy, product-overloaded hair. "Who's your little friend here?"

"Umm….hey...Stellar..." Shinn said uneasily. _"God dammit!" he thought. "What the fuck is she doing here?"_ He inhaled the scent of her musky perfume, and for the first time he actually noticed her. Her short skirt over top her slim legs made his eyes go wide. What was even more was her cleavage revealing lace camisole. She smirked at his sudden interest._ "Wow," he thought. "How did she get to be so hot? Wait, what am I thinking?! I thought I hated her!" _Before Shinn's personal battle in his head could go out of control, Luna interrupted his thoughts.

"My name is Lunamaria." Luna interrupted. "Lunamaria Hawke."

Stellar scoffed. "I believe I was asking _Shinn._

"I think I would know my own name better than he does," she retorted curtly.

She scoffed again. "Whatever." She turned her attention back to Shinn and smiled.

"It feels like we haven't seen each other in ages Shinn!" She leaned over; exposing even _more _cleavage, more than any man would be able to take without going crazy. Disgusted, Luna got up from the table. Shinn looked over.

"Where are you going Luna?"

"Um…I'm going to check on Meyrin and Miriallia." She looked at Stellar and grimaced.

"I'm sure their fine. Just stay."

"That's alright Shinn, if she wants to go just let her," Stellar interjected. The hatred of Stellar from Luna was growing rapidly. She was ready to hit something by now. Luna started to walk away before she lost her cool.

"Oh. Okay Luna, see you later?" Shinn said, his voice hopeful.

"Maybe," she replied, without turning around, trying to make her voice sound careless. After the door closed behind her, she looked over her shoulder. She saw Stellar continuing to flirt with Shinn. She looked at him, smiling and laughing. Her face burned with hurt and anger. _He doesn't care, she thought. He's in love with Stellar. _Her eyes watered, but she forced herself not to cry. _I hate him! That dirty little flirt!_ She made a mental attempt to calm herself down my sighing. _It doesn't matter, she told herself. He doesn't matter. _She walked rapidly to her seat, head down, her face contorted with emotions she wished that she didn't have.

After talking for a _long _time with Stellar, and feeling relatively content, he went back inside to his seat. Lacus and Cagalli were still talking with Athrun and Kira, but he wanted to be surrounded by the quiet for a little bit, considering once they got to Destiny Secondary, it would be too hectic to think about sitting around doing nothing. His mind wandered. He thought about what about it would be like at school, what his friends would look like now that he hadn't seen them for a year. What the girls would look like…instantly his mind clicked on Luna. He remembered when she got up from the table and left so abruptly.

_She looked upset. I don't think it was just Miriallia and Meyrin on her mind either. Was it Stellar? Nah. It couldn't be. Stellar didn't really _do _anything to her. Is she mad at me? Even if she was though, she wouldn't do anything mean. Luna's a good person. _

Convinced that nothing was wrong, the oblivious Shinn sat back in his seat and closed his eyes, lost in his own thoughts.

"Ooohhhh, he's so cute!" Meyrin gushed.

The two girls were walking around the ferry, gabbing about how exciting it was to go to a boarding school, when they caught the eye of a particularly cute freshman. He had a deep, dark tan, and blonde hair. Girls were surrounded around him like a swarm of bees, swooning whenever he smiled.

Miriallia pouted. "He's not _that _great Mey."

"Please, I saw the way you just looked at him."

"Hmph." Miriallia turned away, to conceal her blush. She stole one quick glance at him again, and to her surprise he was looking straight at her. Her aqua eyes widened just a little bit, and he smiled at her. She felt her face get hot, and she focused her gaze on her feet.

"Aha! I saw that Mir!"

"Shut up!" she swung her arm out as a feeble attempt to hit Meyrin, but was stopped when she heard someone call her name.

"Miriallia! Meyrin!" Luna was walking towards them.

"Hey sis, what's up?"

"Nothing much. Just checking up on you guys," She smiled.

"Come on, Luna! Don't you think we're a little old for that?" Meyrin looked around. "Hey, where are Lacus and Cagalli?"

"They're still talking with Athrun and Kira."

"Why aren't you talking to Shinn?"

Luna looked annoyed. "What's that supposed to mean? I'm not obsessed with him, Meyrin."

"So Lacus and Cagalli are obsessed with Kira and Athrun?"

"Shut the hell up!" It took almost all of Luna's self control to not physically hurt her right then. Her hands formed into fists, and she turned around and stomped back to her seat.

There were so many problems already and school hadn't even begun.


	5. Chapter 5: What Was All That About?

**Chapter** **5: What was all that about?**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Note to all passengers: The ferry will be docking shortly."_

"Ohh, Kira, we should be going soon," drawled Fllay. She put a mock sad look on her face. "I don't want to part with you just yet though." She smirked seductively and leaned forward, her face inches from his.

Meanwhile, Cagalli and Lacus had been walking inside the ferry for some time now, looking for Luna, and they were pretty eager to leave those 'horny toads,' as Cagalli described, to their own business. And what better time to go back outside than right then.

Lacus's eyes widened. All she could see was from the back, so it looked like Fllay was _actually _kissing him. She didn't want to see anymore, hurt and embarrassed, she turned and ran away before Cagalli could stop her.

"Lacus!" she cried, walking quickly after her.

Kira's ears picked up the sound of the pink princess's name, and he jerked his head away from Fllay's. She looked up at him, an annoyed flash in her eyes. She pulled him closer.

"What's wrong Kira?" she purred, leaning in again for a second attempt. Kira quickly moved away.

"Uhh..I..I think I better go Fllay. I'll see you around sometime." Before Fllay could reply, Kira was already gone.

"Hmph." Fllay scowled. _If he thinks he can get away this easily, then I'll make him think again. I'll make him want me more than he ever will with Lacus. _

"All students of SEED Destiny Secondary, please report at the buses!"

People piled out of the ferry and out on the strong, dry, land, most of them caught of balance after being on the rocky sea, since the waters were especially choppy today.

Luna, having not found either of her friends, and thinking that they were ignoring her, was moody and in no current state to mess with. So when she walked out of the ferry in her skirt, she got a couple of whistles from two boys as she walked by. Unused to this type of attention since people usually didn't think about her like that, she stormed up to them immediately and smacked them clear across the face.

"Who do you think you are, you disgusting pigs! Do that again, and I swear, you will get your ass kicked."

One of the boys snorted at her confidence. He had tan skin, and jet black hair. "Yeah right, I'd like to see you try."

Her foot tensed, ready to lift it up and kick him when she saw a teacher looking her way. Her hands formed fists. "Just you wait. If there weren't teachers here…" she said through clenched teeth.

"Oh, I'm so scared, aren't you Vino?" He turned to his friend beside him, a guy with orange hair that looked like it hadn't been combed years.

Vino smirked. "I'm ready to piss my pants."

She looked back, and the teacher that was looking at her before walked away. She grinned, swung her foot back, and kicked Vino where it would hurt most. After he doubled over, she turned to the other one. He looked at her with a surprised expression, and his hands were kept close to his pants.

Vino was on the ground now, gasping for air.

"God she's tough Youlant. Better stay away from her."

Both of the boys walked away as fast as they could. She wiped her clammy palms on her skirt. That was close.

"Boy that was something Luna. I'd hate it if that were me."

_Shinn? _Luna jumped and her heart started beating faster. She turned around. She opened her mouth to say something, but no words came out. It was Shinn alright, standing with Athrun and Kira.

"Ha, that was nothing; you should see her when she's really pissed."

"Cagalli! Lacus!" Luna exclaimed, relieved that her friends supplied him with an answer.

"Where were you Luna? We were looking everywhere for you," Cagalli asked.

Shinn had a vexed expression. "I thought you said that you were going to look for Meyrin and Miriallia?"

Luna's face felt hot. "I did!" she said indignantly. "But…I had to do…something first."

Cagalli looked at Luna suspiciously, and Shinn looked confused. Lacus didn't say anything, her face down, and Kira and Athrun were standing by and observing. Before their conversation could continue though, the teachers announced that they would be boarding the buses. Embarrassed, Luna turned and walked toward the buses without another word. Cagalli said goodbye on all their behalf, and turned and walked to the buses as well, with a heartbroken Lacus lagging behind.

The three boys looked at each other and scratched their heads. They started for the buses.

"What was all that about?" Athrun whispered to both of them.

"Beats me."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: **I am very sorry for not updating sooner, but recently i've been having some major writers block, so I can't really pinpoint when my next update will be, but it will definitley be sometime during Februray or sooner. Special thanks to the following reviwers who've had the patience to stick with me through this time:

Velocity Emperor

jbl10000

Well that's it, look forward to the next chapter. If anyone has any suggestions regarding the next chapter please feel free to message me or review.


	6. Chapter 6: First Day of School

**Chapter 6: First Day of School**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Screech!!_

A tall male with silver haired bob cut trim stepped outside his limo. The school he attended, SEED Destiny Secondary, loomed before him. Students swarmed passed him, his eye catching a tanned, blonde boy. He grabbed the back of his shirt roughly and pulled him over.

"Hey what do you think your--Yzak!" his sentence stopped short, realizing it was his good friend. "Hey man, what's up?"

"Nothin' really, what about you?"

Dearka thought he caught Yzak staring at him a little too long, but he shrugged it off.

"There's this girl I met on the ferry," he whispered to him.

"Oh." Yzak's voice dropped a little, and his face looked dejected.

"What's wrong/"

Yzak's expression changed rapidly back, Dearka wondering if he really saw it at all.

"Nothing. What does she look like?"

"Well…I don't really know. She has brown flippy hair, and these pretty turquoise eyes."

"What do you mean you don't know? I thought you said that you met her?"

"Not exactly. I was battling my way through a herd of girls and--"

Yzak scoffed. "A herd of girls? That's a real good way to get her, player."

"It's not like I was interested in any of them! Anyways, I looked up, and her eyes met mine." Dearka sighed in a dreamy fashion as he continued to talk about Miriallia. Yzak looked freaked out.

"Dude, you are so totally whipped."

All students were assigned to the gymnasium, where their classes would be sorted out. They piled in, and they were a tight fit, even for the large room. The principal stood in the center of the gym, on the stage. The loud and crackly megaphone blasted into everyone's ears, filling up the hollow gym with its sound.

"Attention students! Welcome to SEED Destiny Secondary. I hope you have had an enjoyable summer holiday…."

It went on like that for a while, with different teachers talking, and soon pretty much everyone was ready to fall asleep.

"Now we will start assigning classes!" Almost everyone in the room started.

"Freshman's will go with Mr. La Flaga; sophomores will go with Mrs. Ramius, juniors with Mr. Waltfeld, and seniors with Mrs. Gladys!"

Everyone went to their assigned places to receive more information on their classes.

There were class lists posted on the walls of each classroom.

"Okay everyone, find your name on the list and go to your classroom!" Mrs. Ramius said. "Some of you will stay here. If you do, then this will be your homeroom."

"Listen up everyone!" announced Mrs. Badgiruel. "The students in my class are as follows; Kira Yamato, Fllay Allster-"

"Yes!" shouted a more than happy Fllay. The teacher looked at her. "Oh, sorry ma'am," she said hastily.

"Ahem, well back to the classes; Fllay Allster, Natasha Connor, Lacus Clyne…..

Lacus's face paled as she looked towards Kira. He smiled and waved to her, and she blushed and looked down, pretending to be particularly interested in her feet.

"In my class I have the following students; Jessica Sue, Sujin Kim, Stellar Loussier, Shinn Asuka…"

Stellar shot a smug look at Luna, who ignored her and held her head high.

"…and Lunamaria Hawke."

Luna couldn't help the grin spreading across her face. She was in the same class as Shinn! She glanced over at Stellar, whose smug face was beginning to turn into a scowl. Luna then looked over at Shinn, who to her surprise, was staring straight at her, a lost look in his eyes. Her face burned, and could only return his gaze for a little more than a second.

Cagalli was eventually assigned half an hour later, because the teachers had messed up the lists. It turns out that she was in the same class is Athrun, coincidentally, but she shared her class also with someone less than welcome.

"Cagalli!" cried a high pitch feminine voice. The voice belonged to a young man with light purple hair, and a severely pointed chin with ugly features.

"Yuuna." Cagalli said her name as if she were to spit it, with a clearly disgusted scowl on her face.

"My honey bunches of oats, where have you been all this time!" he ran forward to embrace her but was stopped by a growl.

"Touch me and your dead."

Yuuna had a surprised look on his face, but then it changed to amused.

"Oh Cagalli, I love it when you play hard to get!" He attempted a sexy grin, but it ended up looking cheesier than a plate of nachos. He reached out to her again, but was stopped by Athrun's firm grip on his arm.

"How rude!" Yuuna exclaimed.

"You heard her, one finger on her and your toast buddy."

"Ok, Sheesh!" He wrenched his arm out from under Athrun's and took his leave, but not before blowing kisses at Cagalli.

She turned around, embarrassed at the very sight of Yuuna, but she felt a warm, heavy hand on her shoulder.

Cagalli felt her face heat up, and her cheeks turn red.

"Athrun," she barely squeaked out of her throat.

"Hey. That Yuuna freak sure doesn't know who he's messing with if he thought of getting fresh with you." He grinned, making Cagalli turn even redder. She laughed nervously, and was acutely aware his hand still hadn't left her shoulder.

He pulled it away quickly, embarrassed, and scratched the back of his head.

"Well now that that's taken care of, I guess I'll see you at class." He turned and walked away.

"Yeah, see you," she replied breathlessly, her heart pounding in her ears as she watched him leave.

Meanwhile, Luna was skirting the hallways, looking for something to do. She had kind of wandered out after classes were assigned, and she couldn't seem to find hers. She clutched her books at her chest, and looked around anxiously, not knowing where to go. She was just about to try the corridor on her left, but as she rounded the corner, a big guy knocked her aside with his shoulder, and she was sent falling to the ground.

"Not again," she groaned painfully, lifting herself off the ground. She stumbled, but before she could fall again someone caught her.

"You okay Luna?" worry shined through crimson eyes.

"_Shinn," she thought. _"Yeah, I'm fine," she replied quietly, not looking at him. She bent down to pick up her discarded books. "I guess I should have paid more attention."

"Bullshit," he growled, and the dark tone of her voice surprised, and almost scared her a bit, but before she had time to say anything more, he was already walking straight towards the guy.

"What the fuck is your problem, huh buddy? You better go up to her right now and tell her you're sorry."

The guy snickered at Shinn, who was much smaller than him.

"Make me."

Shinn looked him straight in the eye before punching him in the jaw as hard as he could.

The guy staggered backwards, surprised, holding his jaw.

"Why you bastard!"

The guy ran forward and hit Shinn it the stomach, but before he had time to counterattack, Shinn was back on his feet and punched him again in the jaw.

More and more people started to gather around the two, chanting 'fight!' as they eagerly leaned over till they were interrupted, unfortunately.

"What's going on here!?"

Mrs. Ramius had been walking over to Mr. La Flaga's class to discuss some paperwork, but was stopped short by the brawl that was going on in the hallway.

She ran forward and immediately separated the boys. Her face was red with anger and frustration.

"Would some one like to explain what is going on?!" she shouted. The students winced at the volume of her voice.

"You!"

She pointed straight at Shinn.

"Did you think you could get away with fighting right in this hallway withought getting caught?"

"No, ma'am."

"Damn right you didn't! Both of you get to the office NOW!"

The two boys scurried away quickly in case she got the idea to start yelling again.

"Get to you classes, the lot of you!"

The rest of the students dispersed quickly as well.

Lunamaria held her books to her chest and walked off to her class, a guilty feeling in the pit of her stomach. As guilty as she was, she felt happiness swelling inside because Shinn was the one that had protected her.

She walked off to class, lost in her own thoughts.

After being reprimanded several times, given two weeks worth of detention and threatened to be expelled, Shinn was finally free of the office and returned back to class. He passed the place where he and that guy fought and saw something lying on the ground. He picked it up. It was a locket lying half open with pictures of a happily married couple. One of them had a striking resemblance to a familiar magenta headed girl.

_Luna……._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**A/N: **My sincerest apologies for not updating sooner, I've been having some big time writer's block lately, particularly for this story, but I made this chapter longer to make up for it. Please review and feel free to give suggestions and feedback on the plotline, or anything else I could work on. That's it for now, I'll try to update as soon as I can. Thanks for reading :)


	7. Chapter 7: Lions, Tigers, Movies Oh My!

**Chapter 7: Lions, Tigers, Movies Oh My!**

**--**

It had been a few weeks after school had started, and everyone had gotten into a familiar routine. Clubs had started, and sports had too. Soccer tryouts had started, and Kira and Athrun were determined to make the team, leaving Shinn to sit his ass down in the detention room every day after school for two whole weeks.

"Yeah Kira!" a voice called out.

"Awesome goal man!" said another.

Kira wiped his brow and smiled up at the cloudless blue sky. He could hear his buddies cheering loudly among the vast field. But one voice caught his attention more than the others.

"Go Kira!" he turned to see Lacus, waving and cheering for him. He beamed at her, causing her to blush.

"Oh snap out of it will you!?" Cagalli growled, frustrated. "You've had that goofy look on your face every single freaking time he looks at you!"

Lacus waved her hands in the air, feigning innocence. "I can't help it! He's so cute…" she trailed off with a dreamy look on her face. Cagalli turned around, making faces at Lacus while she wasn't looking. She turned to Luna. She was staring at the sky, with a blank look on her face.

"Uh…Luna?" Cagalli waved her hand in front of her face.

No response.

"Luna!"

"What!?" she snapped angrily.

"What do you mean _What!?_' I just called out your name and you didn't respond!"

"Oh….sorry," she said.

"What's wrong?" Cagalli asked. "You've been like this the whole game."

"Sorry," she apologized again. "I was just thinking…"

She finished her sentence for her. "About Shinn?"

Luna nodded. Cagalli sighed.

"Look, you have to stop feeling so guilty. He did it out of his own free will. It's not like you made him punch that guy."

"Yeah..but…" Luna stopped. _What do I do? How am I ever gonna talk to him again after this? I feel awful. It's all my fault. If I hadn't been so klutzy and dropped my fucking books. No. It's not my fault. It was that fat ass kid that ran into me. He only takes up the whole friggen hallway! Oh well. I guess I'll deal with it when the time comes._ "How are things going with Athrun?" she asked abruptly.

Cagalli blazed crimson. "What brought that up?!"

Luna didn't answer. She just looked at her with an inquiring a look on her face.

"Well…." Cagalli gazed out onto the soccer field. She caught a glimpse of his cobalt blue hair shining brilliantly in the sunlight. "He protected me from Yuuna the other day."

Luna squealed. "No way!"

"It's not that big of a deal," Cagalli said blushing.

Luna looked at her with a sly grin.

"I wanna hang out with all of us like we did on the ferry." Cagalli said.

"You mean, like a triple date?" Lacus said. She finally managed to tear her eyes away from Kira long enough to stick her head into the conversation.

Luna snorted. "Wow, you actually managed to stop looking at Kira for 5 seconds."

Lacus hit her arm.

"Ow!"

"Alright you two, shut up already!" Cagalli yelled. Some people who were watching the soccer game nearby looked at them. "Oops, sorry.." she said, quite embarrassed.

"Ok, so where should we meet?" Luna asked.

"Umm….how 'bout a movie?"

"Ooh, how about a romantic one?" Lacus asked, swooning.

"Wow, cut to the chase much Lacus. Do you want to sit in the darkest corner at the back of the theater with Kira while you're at it?" Luna and Cagalli smirked.

Lacus kept her mouth shut for the rest of the time.

"We'll figure which movie later," Luna said. "We should see if they're able to go at all." Luna looked thoughtful. "It will be hard to find a time, considering half the time Shinn's in detention."

"And Athrun and Kira have so many sports." Cagalli added.

"We'll find out a way to work it out," Luna said, determined. "We're going to see that movie."

Meanwhile, while the three oblivious girls were happily making plans for their triple date and deciding what to wear, three other girls sitting around and talking and flipping their hair happened to be nearby eavesdropping on their conversation.

"Oh, they _won't _be going to that movie. We'll make sure of that," Stellar grinned menacingly.

--

**A/N: **Whew, haven't updated in a while, so I thought I'd finish up this chapter. Read and review please! Now that I feel like I have fresh ideas for this story again, you can expect updates more frequently. Even then, ideas and questions are still open. Just not about the pairings. Thank you for reading :)


	8. Chapter 8: Unexpected Emotions

**Chapter 8: Unexpected Emotions**

**Flashback:**

"Umm….how 'bout a movie?"

"You mean, like a triple date?"

**End Flashback**

"Ow!"

Meyrin had been cruising down the hallway, talking to Milly when all her books flew out of her hands and she found herself flat on the floor. Milly reached out a hand to her and helped her up. Searching for her culprit, she found herself staring into a pair of beautiful blue eyes.

"Hey, watch where you're going!" he scowled.

"Me?!" Meyrin said indignantly. "You were the one that crashed into **me**! Stupid asshole. You better watch what you—"

Meyrin was cut off as she watched the boy with the pretty blue eyes turn around and walk away, unfazed.

"Whatever." He said.

Meyrin stared after him, shocked and red-faced. "I can't believe he just ignored me like that in front of all those people!"

"What a jerk," Miriallia said.

The lunch bell rang. Scowling, all Meyrin could do was ponder about the mysterious, arrogant bastard who knocked her down in the hallway.

Luna, Cagalli and Lacus rushed out of each of their classrooms to meet each other and discuss their 'plan of action.' They huddled close together, forming a tight circle.

"Okay," Cagalli said. "Lacus, me and you will look for Athrun and Kira since they hang around together anyway, and Luna, you look for Shinn in the detention room."

"Whaaaaaat!?" Luna said. "Why do I have to go by myself?"

"Either that or you can be sitting by yourself in the theatre. We meet back here at 12:45."

They split up; Lacus and Cagalli walking down the east corridor, Luna going to the north, grumbling to herself the whole way.

Shinn was sitting alone in the detention room, bored out of his mind. The teacher, who had fallen asleep in his chair, was snoring loudly, his nostrils flaring as he exhaled. He was contemplating sneaking out the window when he heard the door creak very quietly. He whipped his head toward the teacher, who stirred a little, but remained asleep. He looked toward the door. Bright pink caught his eye.

"Luna?" he whispered, not daring to even risk waking the teacher.

She tip-toed inside quietly. "What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Getting _you_ out."

He started to stand up out of his chair, a squeak emitting from the floor. The teacher stirred again. Luna gasped, sucking in her breath.

"Quick!" he whispered harshly. He grabbed her arm and opened the window, the door being to squeaky to get out with ought being heard.

"Go!" he said, pushing her out. He followed quickly after her, his movements as smooth and as graceful as a cheetah. He turned around, and saw teacher open his eyes. "Shit," he cursed, and he took her arm again and dragged her along as they ran away as fast they could. Luna looked down at her arm and blushed.

"Slow down!" she said, but he ignored her and kept on running. They went inside the building again and through a door with four flights of stairs. When they saw another door, sunlight shone into their eyes.

Luna shielded her hand to get a better look and saw that she was on top of the roof of the school. Shinn finally dropped her arm, breathing heavily. He looked at her, surprising Luna with the anger in his eyes.

"What the hell do you think you were doing?!" he shouted. "You could have gotten _yourself,_ let alone me, a detention with a stupid stunt like that!

"I was trying to help you!" Luna retorted, her own voice rising. Shinn got up and rapidly walked to her, his hands curled up into fists. Luna backed away, and ran into the wall. He put arms out on each side of her, his palms against the wall. He looked into her frightened azure eyes; she looked into his crimson ones, an unreadable expression in them, their color more vivid than usual. Their gaze locked. In one quick movement, he leaned his head closer to hers, their lips barely touching. The bell rang. Luna pushed him away, her face hidden in her sleeve, and ran down the stairs as fast as she could, not looking back when he called her name.

"Dammit!" Shinn said, punching the ground. He reached into his pocket and took out Luna's necklace. His fingers closed around on it tightly, and he quickly walked down the stairs to his Biology class. As soon as he walked into the classroom, Stellar was all over him.

"Shinn, where were you? Your late!" she said.

He brushed aside her comments and sat solemnly in his seat. He glanced over at Luna, who avoided his gaze. Stellar noted this and frowned.

"Don't worry about _her_. I'm sure she'll be fine, whatever her problem is."

Shinn barely heard her.

As the second warning bell rang, Cagalli looked at her watch, scowling. It read 1:05.

"Man, where the hell was she!?" she said.

--

A/N: Sorry to leave you guys hanging, but it creates more suspense :) Yes, I know I'm evil. I really like this chapter, I think it's my favorite one so far. It's nice to actually now have a picture in my head of how the next couple of chapters are going to turn out, instead of just typing something totally random. I don't know when I'll be able to update next, things have gotten kind of busy, my grandfather just had a seizure, and is currently in the hospital, and we have lots to do at school, and I'm also trying to keep up with my homework, and my art. It should be soon though, because I'm dying to work on this. But I can't promise anything, sorry. It maybe might get updated faster if people review :)


	9. Chapter 9: Complications

**Chapter 9: Complications**

--

**Flashback:**

He leaned his head closer to hers, their lips barely touching.

"Man, where the hell was she!?" she said.

**End Flashback:**

Luna had not been seen since the 'incident' even after Cagalli and Lacus went looking for her.

"God dammit, she's such a little kid! Why do we always have to go looking for her!?" Cagalli exclaimed.

Tired from walking so much, Cagalli and Lacus headed up to their dorm that they shared with Luna, Meyrin, and Miriallia. They opened it to find Milly and Meyrin painting their nails and gossiping.

"Hey guys, have you seen Luna anywhere?" Lacus asked.

"Nope, she hasn't come in here yet. I wonder where she is…" Meyrin said.

Cagalli snorted. "We'd like to know that too. Well, whatever, I'm sure she'll come back soon," she said indifferently, throwing herself onto the bed. "I'm beat."

As much as Cagalli was probably right, Lacus looked out the window, worry shining in her eyes.

"Where are you, Luna?" she whispered.

--

Paper. Chalkboards. Pens. He was used to it by now.

Shinn had made it through almost one week of detention so far. He didn't mind so much, it was quiet, and it gave him time to think. But sometimes that was the problem. The image of him almost kissing Luna played over and over in his mind like a broken record that couldn't be fixed.

Once he was excused for the day he quickly packed up his things and headed for his dorm. While he was walking down, he passed by Luna's. Shinn hesitated.

_Should I go see her? Should I give her space? She's probably not even there. What if she is?_

A thousand scenarios ran through his head. Before he made up his mind, the door swung open, and he jumped back to see the look on Cagalli's face.

"You!" she walked up to him, jabbing him in the chest hard with her finger. "Where is Luna?"

Shinn had a vexed expression on his face. "What are you talking about? Why would I know where she is?" He started to panic. _Did they find out? OMG I'm shit now. Wait. Just act calm Shinn, play cool. _He put on his best poker face and took a deep breath.

"Please, we all know you stalk her Shinn."

What was her problem?!

"Look, I don't know what the hell you're problem is but I don't have time for this. I gotta go." he said, and stomped off, his face burning red. What had possessed him to do that to Luna anyway? It's not like he liked her. Yes, that's right; he had no feelings for her whatsoever. Except for those of a friend of course.

--

That night, Luna sat on the top of the roof, gazing out in to the sky. Thousands of times over she thought, _what the hell am I doing here? _But there were also other things clouding her mind. Like yesterday.

_Why did I even push him away? I know that I like him. No that's an understatement. I REEALLY like him. _

A gust of wind lifted magenta locks of hair, swirling around her. She hugged her knees and rocked back and forth to keep herself warm, but then opted to sitting on her hands, which were the most cold.

_Gawd, I'm such an idiot…_she thought, tears already starting to form in her eyes. She quickly brushed them away before they could spill over.

_I hate you, Shinn!!_

_--_

That night, Shinn tossed and turned in his bed, feverishly dreaming.

_He was on top of a school roof. There was a beautiful girl standing against the door of the stairs. He walked to her and put his arms out on either side of her head._

_He leaned his face closer to hers, their lips barely touching. _

"_Shinn…" she breathed. _

_He tucked a pale __**blonde**__ strand of hair behind her ear and looked into her amethyst eyes. He took her face in his hands, and closed his lips over hers..._

"Stellar…" Shinn whispered unknowingly in his sleep.

Athrun and Kira looked at Shinn disapprovingly. It was one to have to see the saliva pouring out of his mouth, but another to hear him say a girl's name.

"And I always thought he had a thing for Luna…" Kira sighed. Lacus had him in on the details, deciding that she couldn't keep her worry all to herself any longer.

"Yeah…" Athrun agreed. "It's not like Shinn to fall for a sl—someone like _her_."

"Mmm. Well we don't know Stellar that well, so I suppose we can't judge her," Kira drawled on oh-so-innocently.

Athrun scowled. "Hmph! Well we're not all angels like you, Mr. Jesus Yamato!"

"Now, now," Kira said, wagging his finger at Athrun. "I think it's about time we stop all this nastiness."

"Yes," a voice said through clenched teeth. "I think it is time."

The two boys turned their heads to look up at a very fuming raven-haired boy. Athrun jumped, hadn't even noticing he had woken up. Kira remained neutral.

"If I were you Zala, I'd be piss-scared by now!" Shinn screamed.

"Shinn...I--" Athrun started to explain.

"Shut up! I don't need any of your pathetic excuses! You have no right to judge or decide who I like! Besides, at least I'm interested in girls higher than vermin, unlike you and Cagalli."

Athrun was standing up as well now, the anger between the two getting intense.

"You son of a bitch!" Athrun roared.

"At least I'm not a faggot man-whore. Who _knows_ what you and Kira were doing before I woke up."

After remaining silent for some time, those words set of a trigger in Kira's head. He wasn't one to usually result in violence when he was angry, but this was different.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU SAY ABOUT ME!?"

Looking not at all phased, Shinn widened his eyes with mock fear.

"Oh dear," he said, in a high, whiny voice. "Was that a threat? What are you going to--!?"

Before he could say anymore, Shinn was flung to the back of the wall. His head spun as his head hit plaster. When he regained his conscious, he glanced way up at Kira, who seemed to be towering above him now, a strange evil glint in his eye. Shinn held his newly throbbing cheek, already feeling it bruising under his hand.

"What the hell was that for?!" he yelled.

Wordlessly, both Athrun and Kira picked Shinn up by the collar of his shirt, and threw him to the ground, outside the door of their dorm.

"Don't even _think _of coming anywhere near here till you get your head out of your ass and learn that the universe doesn't revolve around you!!" they both shouted, and slammed the door right in his face.

"Fuck you!" Shinn yelled into the door, before taking off down the halls and into the night.

The cool night air rushed into his face and he breathed a sigh of relief. He punched a nearby wall, screaming as loud as he wished, vulnerable only to the black sky. Or so he thought.

--

_What was that?!_

Luna's mind was racing frantically, trying to find a reasonable answer for that low pitched scream she just heard. It sounded like it was coming from the other side of the school!

Anxious and frightened, Luna took off in the direction that her senses told her to go. Meaning, she had to look all over the whole roof, which wrapped around the entire school. Still, if she ran, there might just be enough time to save this person.

_Man, I feel like a total idiot. NO! That's not the point! Someone could be in danger! Or worse, they may already be…_

Luna shook her head, refusing to think like that. She realized immediately after that probably wouldn't be the best choice, as everything around her turned into warped images, as if she were in a crazy funhouse. She heard something like a clown laughing horribly, a scraping sound in her ears. She reached up to touch her head, to make sure she was still alive. Black dots were clouding her vision, and just as she saw a figure gleaming in the darkness, the ground rose up to meet her face.

--

**A/N:** SORRY!! I am so sorry to the people that actually read this for not updating for so long! I procrastinate yes. I feel horrible now. I've slapped myself hard, and you're free to complain, considering my bad behaviour TT. Gomennnnnnnn. I will update as soon as I can, but I don't want to make any more promises I can't keep :(( I am so ashamed for letting you guys down (If anyone even reads this story, they've probably lost interest because of my so belated updates)


	10. Chapter 10: Butterflies

**Chapter 10: Butterflies**

--

**Flashback:**

"Stellar…" Shinn whispered unknowingly in his sleep.

"Fuck you!"

She reached up to touch her head, to make sure she was still alive. Black dots were clouding her vision, and just as she saw a figure gleaming in the darkness, the ground rose up to meet her face.

**End Flashback**

**  
**When Luna opened her eyes again, she realized she was lying on hard, solid concrete. She had only blacked out for a couple of seconds, but it felt like it had been days, almost. She ran her hands up and down her arms, making sure this wasn't a dream, or death. She felt a wave of fatigue wash over her, and she struggled to stay conscious once more.

"Are you okay?" an urgent voice asked her, gently.

All she could register at the moment was liquid amber eyes, shining brightly in contrast to the pale night.

"Sh-shinn…" she croaked. She was sure she was dreaming now. Even if she was, seeing _him _there was enough to ease her worries.

His words were caught in his throat, unable to speak. _What is she even doing here?_ He thought.

Luna sat up straight, and put a hand to her head. She turned to Shinn, with a vexed expression on her face. "What happened?" she asked.

"I don't really know myself," he admitted. "All I saw was you running towards me then passing out."

She blushed scarlet, remembering. She was thankful that it was dark outside, so that the black sky would conceal her blush somewhat. _I must have looked like an idiot!_

"I heard someone screaming, and I thought someone was in trouble," she explained.

It was Shinn this time that turned beet-red. "Oh really?" he said airily, trying not to sound suspicious. His act didn't work very well. Shinn was terrible at hiding things. Luna raised her eyebrows.

Shinn looked at her with a weirded out expression. "Do you have a fever or something?" he asked, desperately trying to change the subject. "Your face is really red."

Luna turned blushed even harder, shaking her head furiously. "I'm fine." She shivered as a gust of wind seemed to pass through her whole body.

"Are you cold?" he asked her, concerned.

"No," she lied. Shinn looked at her doubtfully. Luna bit her lip. "Well, maybe a little," she admitted ruefully. He started to shrug off his jacket.

"No, you don't have to--" she started.

"Don't worry about it. I'm not that cold anyway."

As he draped the jacket over her shoulders, his hands brushed against her skin.

"You're freezing!" he exclaimed.

"Am I?" Luna hadn't noticed. She had been much too busy looking at his flawless face. "I didn't notice," she said truthfully. "Thanks for the jacket." she said, trying not to show her pleasure at the simple gesture. Another breeze blew by, and she pulled it closer to her, zipping it up all the way.

"Hmm," he said, not really paying attention. He looked up at the stars, anything to take his gaze away from her. "Umm…about yesterday…" he said.

At that Luna immediately looked down, staring intently at her hands.

"I'm sorry."

"What for?"

Shinn glared at her, his cheeks blazing red. "You know what for," he said. "I honestly don't know why I did that."

"Oh." was all Luna could manage to say. _So it was just a mistake. He doesn't feel anything for me. _Her throat tightened at the thought. Out of the corner of her eye she saw him rub his arms to keep himself warm. _Then why did he give me his jacket?_

She started to stand up, and unzip his jacket, reluctant to give it up; it was so warm around her skinny little limbs. "Well, I guess now that I don't have to save anybody, I'd better go back to my dorm," her voice broke, and she attempted a half hearted laugh. _Who am I kidding? He'll never like me. I'm not half as good looking as that Stellar is. There's no competition whatsoever. _

Shinn looked at her, seeing a glimmer in her eye. _Luna…_

Again with ought thinking, Shinn pulled her back down, taking her hands in his, and pressed her locket that she had dropped in her cold palm. It was the most forward he'd ever been since the incident that happened a little earlier on the same rooftop. He hesitated before looking up at her, afraid he would see the same reaction she had before when he got close to her. But her eyes were different. Her were misty, clouded over, with a hint of hope in them. This time she didn't pull away.

Shinn sighed and released his grip on her. "I'm sorry Luna…"

"Don't be," she whispered, leaning closer to him, her voice still quivering. Being so close to him made her heart race.

Her words surprised Shinn for a moment. He'd never, ever been this close to a girl before, except when he was stuck in the elevator that one time with a whole bunch of hot, blonde older women, who started ruffling his hair and calling him cute. He would never live that one down. He looked back at Luna and found he had a hard time swallowing and his palms started to feel warm. He quickly let go of her before she noticed.

Luna sighed mentally. His hands were so warm….

"Uhh..I guess I'd better go Luna," he said hastily, looking rather flushed.

"Y-yeah. Me too."

Shinn hesitated. "Do you want me to walk you back to your dorm?"

"It's ok…you don't have to do that Shinn," Luna smiled, trying to cover up her sadness.

He shrugged. "It's pretty close to mine anyways."

They walked down the hall in silence. Luna dared stealing one glance from him and she found he was staring at her too. They both blushed and looked away. Luna stopped when they both arrived at her door. She turned to face Shinn.

"Thanks," she mumbled.

"Mmm," was his reply, still not looking at her. "No problem, See ya." he started to walk in the opposite direction of his dorm.

"Uhh…Shinn?" Luna asked.

"What?" he said, a little bit harsher than he meant to be.

"Isn't your place _that _way?" she pointed down left.

"Oh," he said, rather sheepishly. "Yeah."

Luna raised her eyebrows but said no more. She giggled quietly before she closed the door. "Bye," she whispered.

"Yeah…" remembering he had no place to go tonight, Shinn muttered half heartedly to the closed door. "Bye."

Luna smiled happily to herself, as she changed quickly into her pajamas. She suddenly remembered that she still had his jacket with her. Curious, she picked it up and inhaled his scent, sweet and warm. She sighed quietly.

_--_

_That little traitor, _Cagalli thought, her eyes open to only slits as she watched Luna crawl into bed and drift off to sleep.

--

**A/N: **Omg, I updated on time for once!! The next chapter will be on Cagalli next time, to take the focus off our main stars, they need a break too Please review if you like what you read and you want more. The more reviews, the faster I'll update. Oh and a big thanks to Enchanter468 for their support and constant reviews for this story 33


	11. Chapter 11: I Think I'm Turning Gay

**Chapter 11: I Think I'm Turning Gay**

**--**

**Flashback:**

Shinn sighed and released his grip on her. "I'm sorry Luna…"

_That little traitor, _Cagalli thought, her eyes open to only slits as she watched Luna crawl into bed and drift off to sleep.

**End Flashback**

Meyrin woke up with a start, hair sticking up in every which direction as she rubbed her bloodshot eyes, due to lack of sleep of staying up so late partying with Milly. She looked around to find that she was the only one in the dorm. What time was it anyway? Glancing at the clock, she did a double take. 12:24. 12:24!?

"SHIT!" she yelled. "You've crossed the line Meyrin, you've never woken up _this _late before!" she told herself. Her head pounded as she lifted her head, but she ignored it. _Hangover…_she groaned.

Time shocked her almost electrically. She leaped out of bed, ran to pull on her sweats, made a desperate attempt to try and keep her hair 'tame' and grabbed her school bag. Meyrin bolted out the door as fast as she could. Swearing mentally in her head _Shit, shit, shit, shit, _"Shit," she cursed aloud this time as she came to a complete stop when she realized that she had just knocked into someone. She was startled to find that it was Auel, that blue haired, blue eyed pretty boy that she had bumped into a while ago. They were in the same chemistry class, and almost wound up as partners together if Milly hadn't come to her rescue. They still hadn't really gotten past the I-hate-you-you-hate-me stage, although the two had a decent conversation from time to time. Unfortunately, this was the worst time possible to run into him.

"Oh, shit, sorry about that," Meyrin hastily apologized. "Sorry, I gotta go; I'll be late for class."

Auel scratched his head, looking rather annoyed. "What the hell are you talking about? It's _Saturday._"

"It is?"

"You drink too much or something? I saw you at Shaylin's party. You looked pretty wiped out."

"How would you know? It's not like you were there. By the way, I was fully in control of myself, I barely had anything to drink," she lied defensively, crossing her arms and frowning.

"Okay, that just proves everything. For your information, I _was _there. And I saw you down like five coolers," Auel said, standing up. He was looking even more pissed off.

Meyrin smirked. "Were you stalking me then?"

The corners of Auel's lips turned down. "You shouldn't be so high on yourself. There were plenty _good _looking girls at that party _and_ at this school." he said offhandedly. "Ones that aren't total bimbos like you."

"You asshole!" she seethed, disbelieving at his words. "You wish you could have someone as good as me!"

He snickered. "Oh, _that _would be dreaming big. I'm _way _too good for the likes of you," Auel shot back, his pretty mouth now smiling. "But seriously, someone has to be on the look out for an idiot like you. You might pass out or something," he said, shrugging his shoulders.

_Did he just say that he was looking out for me? _Meyrin's heart quickened a little bit, but she kept an even, almost annoyed tone in her voice. "Oh, thanks _so _much for your concern," Meyrin's voice as thick as syrup with sarcasm. "But for _your _information, I can take care of myself," she replied curtly. With that, she walked away, but nearly fell her head was spinning so much. She caught herself, and with the remaining dignity she had left, walked down the hall to scout out her sister and friends.

Auel chuckled lightly and glanced after her, her vibrant red hair bouncing, before walking in the opposite direction.

--

"That bitch!" Cagalli screamed in the middle of the school cafeteria. People turned around and stared at her. She sat back down quietly, trying to take no notice. "I can't believe she was sneaking around with Shinn the whole time!" she continued, in a harsh whisper. "I thought something was actually wrong!" Cagalli snorted. "How easy is she?"

Cagalli, Lacus, and Miriallia were all huddled around the table discussing Luna's last night's ordeal Cagalli had 'supposedly' witnessed. She looked like she was going to hit the roof sometime soon, if not right now. Lacus remained calm, though a slight crease formed in her eyebrows, meaning not to disturb her thought process. Miriallia however was downright shocked. In all the years she had known Meyrin's sister, she had never thought her to be like this. Miriallia had always looked up to Lunamaria, Cagalli, and Lacus, because they all had a strong head on their shoulders and would stand up for what they believed in. She didn't think that she herself didn't have that kind of courage. But to hear now that Luna was just a slut? And to hear it from her own friends? She didn't think it was the kind of thing her Meyrin would want to hear. She didn't want to really believe it herself.

"Why…why would Luna do something like this?" Miriallia mumbled, mostly to herself.

Lacus sighed. "I don't think we should jump to conclusions Cagalli. There has to be a reason behind all this."

"Oh, I never said there wasn't. The reason was she was fooling around with Shinn! She _betrayed _us." Cagalli spit out the word venomously.

She went too far. "Cagalli, stop this!" Lacus shouted. "Your letting your anger get to you, and that's all you can see! Why don't you try thinking how Luna's feeling? Why don't you try thinking how _I'm _feeling right now? I'm seriously questioning our friendship with all three of us after all this."

Cagalli was shocked. She'd rarely seen Lacus get so angry, except for the time in middle school when these guys snapped her bra strap. She was so angry she'd slapped them, and ended up bursting into tears afterwards because she felt so bad. Cagalli and Luna couldn't stop laughing for days. She never forgot the times when Lacus got mad, because there were so few. This one hit her like a punch in the gut.

"I..Lacus…" Cagalli stuttered.

"Save it. I'm sick and tired of listening to you complain. Luna's not as bad as you make her sound like." With those final words, Lacus marched out of the cafeteria with practiced grace, everyone staring at her, just as surprised as Cagalli was.

Cagalli sat back in her chair, absorbing her best friend's words like a sponge. Moisture started to build up in her eyes. It was all she could do to keep from running out of the cafeteria, the eyes of the other students digging into her back like knives.

--

Lacus had locked herself up in their dorm they all shared together, hot tears rolling down her face. They reached down to her mouth, salty and wet. She picked up a picture. Staring back at her were Luna, Cagalli and herself, back in elementary school. Three familiar faces. Ones that she didn't recognize anymore.

--

Athrun was by himself, after soccer practice, lying on the field, enjoying the sunset. It was nice to have something relaxing to do opposed to the tense attitude of everyone around him these days. Lots of thoughts were running through his head after the big fight between him, Kira and Shinn. He wondered what things were like with the girls there too. Well, mostly Cagalli. He hadn't seen them hanging out regularly like they usually did. All three of them were practically inseparable, but now he barely even saw Luna. His thoughts wandered to Shinn when he thought of her name. _Did something happen between those two? Maybe that's why he's acting all pissy. But that gives him no excuse to act like a total fucking jerk. Maybe he…_

Athrun jerked himself up. _OMG he didn't have sex with Luna did he!?" _His thoughts were hyperactively overcrowding his brain. If he was a machine, he probably would've started to smoke or catch on fire. _OMG he did. I've read this stuff in Cagalli's magazines. A guy acts all distant to everyone, especially his girlfriend after they've had sex because she thinks that their in love! That has to be it! Wait, what the hell? How do I remember this kind of shit? And in Cagalli's magazines. Hey, wasn't it called Teen People or something? OMG. Athrun get a hold of yourself! What were you doing reading chick magazines!? Oh. My. God._

His eyes widened and horror spread across his face at his other sudden realization.

_I think I'm turning gay. _

_--_

**A/N: **W00t! I've succeded in being continous with updated my chapters on time AND keeping them long! This chapters a little lighter than the other ones, because it is a romantic _comedy, _Although it might not have seemed like it, because love is a serious issue XXD. Okay seriously. But there was one thing I failed to write. This isn't Cagalli's chapter, bu the next one willl DEFINITLEY be. This chapter just kind of builds up to it all. Who knows, I might swing in a little Asucaga thing for all you rabid fans out there. Stay tuned! Oh, and don't forget to read and review please! Thank you to everyone who has taken the time out to read this story :D


	12. Chapter 12: Sunset is a Saving Grace

**Chapter 12: Sunset is a Saving Grace**

* * *

**Flashback:**

"Save it. I'm sick and tired of listening to you complain. Luna's not as bad as you make her sound like." With those final words, Lacus marched out of the cafeteria with practiced grace, everyone staring at her, just as surprised as Cagalli was.

"_OMG he didn't have sex with Luna did he!?"_

**End Flashback:**

_

* * *

_

I'm so angry right now. Part of it is at myself. But I still can't understand why Luna

_I don't think it was just an innocent little accident. She was holding his jacket! I don't think Luna's the rabid fan-girl thief type either. Something was up. But now, because I decided to say what I feel, I got Lacus mad at me. I've never seen her so angry. The way she yelled at me made my _

_Why am I writing in this stupid notebook anyway? I don't do the girly, pour-your-soul out thing, but it feels different now. There's no one to talk to. Especially not Athrun. He probably thinks I'm just a bitch now, since Lacus probably told Kira and kira told him. There are a lot more girls that are better looking than ugly old me anyways. Why did I even think that he would like me? Even so, I can't_

_I feel so worthless right now. I guess some things just never change._

Cagalli ripped the tear stained page out of her notebook, and ripped it several times till she decided it would be a while before someone even thought of trying to assemble it again. She didn't even bother to throw it out. She just left it on her bed, looking out the window. Maybe she could jump from there and end it all. _"No,"_ she told herself. _"I'm too much of a coward for that." _Suddenly, she felt like she was being choked by the stuffy air in the room, even if the window was open. The sun was shining, the sky cloudless and blue, and warm enough to feel just a little drowsy. And here Cagalli was, weeping her poor angst-filled heart out. _"How can the weather be so beautiful on a day like this?" _she wondered miserably. Cagalli faintly heard the last bells of the day. She was so upset that she skipped school. And she wasn't the bad girl poser type either. She dabbed at the red circles under her eyes with a tissue, combed her hair, and threw on a pair of sweats before heading out. She walked to a secluded area where she felt she could just get away from it all. Or she thought.

* * *

After what seemed like an eternity, the final bells rang, dismissing students from their classes till the next day. Athrun swiftly packed up his books and ran out the door as fast as he could, but it wasn't fast enough.

"Athrun!" a feminine voice exclaimed girlishly. Athrun reluctantly turned to find a girl with bright bubblegum hair standing in front of him. He groaned quietly, this was _not _what he needed right now.

"Meer," he said, his tone flat.

She giggled and rolled her eyes at his expression. "What's got you so down huh? We should go out, do something fun!" she tugged at his arm encouragingly. Athrun shrugged her off annoyed.

"Sorry, I'm busy."

"Awwe, don't be like that Athrun!" she whined, tossing her hair in a way that was meant to be seductive, but she didn't quite pull it off as well as Stellar did. She leaned into him, so close that he could smell her perfume. _Shit, she smells good, _he thought privately. But he still didn't have the patience or time to even make conversation with her, which he would on any other day. He stepped back and sighed.

"Sorry Meer, another time," he apologized, his voice still monotone, and he walked off before she could get another word in edgewise.

Meer scowled angrily at his back. What did it take for this guy to see that she had what Cagalli didn't?

* * *

She had almost reached the place she was looking for. Ready to collapse again, weak and close to hysterics again, Cagalli saw something out of the corner of her eye. Cobalt blue hair. Athrun. She held her breath, wondering if she should show herself. She took a quick look around the corner of the wall. She saw him lying on the field, basking in the sunlight, his pale lavender lids closed. Her eyes widened in wonder, and her heart started pounding against her chest. He looked so innocent here, like a sleeping child, it made Cagalli want to run into his strong arms and cuddle up against him. He was so different from the Athrun she knew, the serious, but playfully intriguing one. She saw him stir, and she jumped a mile out of the air. What would she say if he saw her here? _Oh hey Athrun, I was just spying on you and admiring your gorgeous bod. _Now _that _just sounded plain ridiculous. _What the hell am I doing thinking like this!? _she thought. _God, but he's so hot…Fuck it. I'm gonna think whatever I feel like thinking. _Cagalli was too tired to block out her stalker thoughts right now. She suddenly stopped and looked down. _Huh? What's tickling my arm? _

On her sleeve was a fuzzy caterpillar inching slowly up her arm. Cagalli bit her lip hard to keep from screaming. She frantically waved her arms up and down, kicking and shaking her head vigorously, not realizing she was walking straight out of her hiding place.

"There," she said triumphantly, after the caterpillar had been well shaken off. "Got it." She realized that no sooner than she'd spoken, Athrun's eyes fluttered away, a grin on his face.

"So, Cagalli," he began. "What are you doing here, dare I ask?"

"Umm…" Cagalli racked her brain furiously for an answer. _Shit, what do I say?! I'm such an idiot.._she thought hopelessly. Tears began to fill her eyes again.

"Cagalli?" Athrun asked, now concerned. "Is something wrong?"

She hastily blinked away her tears. "No, nothing, I'm fine."

Looking at her doubtfully, Athrun didn't say anymore and let it pass. "You still didn't answer my first question. What _are_ you doing here?"

"I was…" she sighed. "I really don't know."

To her surprised, Athrun chuckled. He sat up, and looked straight in her eyes.

"What are _you _doing here, Athrun?" Cagalli asked, avoiding his gaze, surely he could hear her heart by now.

"Well…this is the place I like to go to get away from everything," he explained, shrugging his shoulders. Cagalli looked up at that.

"Get away from what?" she asked.

He shrugged again. "Stuff. It's complicated."

Cagalli didn't say anything more, figuring that he didn't want to talk about it. They stood there in an awkward silence, Cagalli shuffling her feet, Athrun gazing in the direction of the already setting sun.

"Me, Shinn and Kira are in a big fight."

Cagalli was surprised. She heard that these guys were easygoing and never got in fights, especially Kira.

She said tentatively. "Are you guys not friends anymore?"

He shrugged indifferently, almost tensing. Cagalli could almost see the dark aura emitting off of him.

Once again the two were caught in the unsettling silence. Cagalli didn't know what to say to that. The tension between both of them was getting unbearable, weighing down on Cagalli hard. She was seriously contemplating if she should make a run for it right now, before things got worse.

As if reading her thoughts, Athrun let his shoulders drop and relax as quickly as he had tightened them, making Cagalli wonder if she had really seen anything at all.

"Athrun?" she asked tentatively.

He turned his eyes back to her. They were no longer sharp. Warm, almost.

"Sorry," he apologized.

Cagalli snorted at this remark. "What for? You didn't do anything wrong," she said, grinning. She could see his lips tugging upwards too, ever so slightly. Emboldened, she sat next to him on the grass, gazing up at the horizon, the sun dipped low, setting fire to the clouds above it. Athrun was taken by surprise at her sudden actions. He felt his face heat up, and a sudden urge to reach out and grab her hand. He fought it.

"I like the sunset," she mumbled, more to herself than him.

Athrun nodded. "Me too."

"It's almost like it's all you can see, you don't need to worry about anything else."

Athrun slowly edged his hand closer to Cagalli's.

"Yeah," he agreed absent-mindedly. Their fingertips were almost touching now.

"What are you looking at?" she asked, glancing in his direction. He tried to pull his hand away before she could see, but it was too late. She swallowed, and looked at him, an incomprehensible expression in her eyes. This was happening too fast. She stood up, her arms folded over her chest, it almost looked like she was hugging herself.

"I better go," she said, and turned the opposite direction of him and walked away as fast as she could.

"Cagalli, wait I'm sorry!" he called after her, but she didn't hesitate.

* * *

Lacus, stumbled into her dorm at 5:23 p.m, late from her student council meeting, and was _very _surprised at the sight in front of her. Her eyes bulged out of their sockets wide as she saw Dearka and Miriallia lying on her bed, and from what she could tell, either of them weren't wearing any clothes. They would probably be just as surprised if they weren't asleep.

* * *

**A/N**: Okay, I bet your all thinking, why the hell is Cagalli threatening to commit suicide because of a stupid little fight? We teenagers tend to take things over the top, and she's just being overly dramatic about it. Depression is half the reason for teen sucicide, so hopefully that clears things up. AHA! I bet you thought I forgot about Meer, Stellar and Fllay didn't you? Well, the truth is, I did for a minute, but the next chapter is going to be all about them! So prepare yourself ;)


	13. Chapter 13: Falling

**Chapter 13: Falling**

**

* * *

**

Flashback:

_I feel so worthless right now. I guess some things just never change._

Lacus's eyes bulged out of their sockets wide as she saw Dearka and Miriallia lying on her bed and from what she could tell either of them weren't wearing any clothes.

**End Flashback**

* * *

Miriallia flinched when she opened her eyes that morning. But it wasn't because of the sun. She blinked several times before she registered bubblegum pink hair, and shocked, ice blue eyes. She rolled over to see Dearka sleeping peacefully beside her. She groaned, and mentally cursed. Blushing to the roots of her hairline, she struggled to explain herself.

"Uhh...hey..Lacus.." was all Miriallia managed to splutter out.

Lacus stood as still as a stone statue her mouth hanging open. She made no response.

"Heh...I guess you're probably wondering what I'm doing in your bed.." Self-consciously she looked around, pulling the bed sheets around her.

Lacus averted her gaze immediately, and parted her lips, speaking very slowly, her breath shaking. She wasn't the type to judge, but she had some serious suspicions as to what had been happening here, and she didn't like the look of it.

"That's the least of it," she said softly. "What are you doing Mir? What were you thinking?" her tone grew sharper with every word. "Out of all people, it had to be you to do something reckless."

"I know, I'm sorry L-lacus, I got carried away…" Miriallia stuttered. Lacus' expression softened.

"What happened, Milly?"

"I honestly can't remember. I was at this party with Meyrin, and I guess I had one too many drinks there…it got pretty bad after that."

"There were drinks there?" asked Lacus, raising one eyebrow.

Miriallia looked down shamefacedly.

Lacus brushed it aside. "Well that doesn't matter. How did you end up here?" she questioned, gesturing to the bed."

"Ah, well that…" Miriallia's face flushed once more. "Dearka was there too, and I guess we both had a little too much to drink…"

"So you guys did it then?"

"Not…completely."

Lacus arched one delicate pink eyebrow again. "Explain," she said.

"Well we were about too, but I'd sobered up enough by then to realize what the outcomes might be, and neither of us had a condom anyways. We were too tired to think anything else through, so we just kinda fell asleep together." Her face burned with the explanation, but Lacus just calmly nodded her head, then exhaled deeply.

"You don't know how much of a relief that is, Mir." She stopped for a moment, hesitating. "But wait, where is Meyrin then? Did she come back?"

Mirialla's voice shook uncertainly. "I..think so…"

"_Think_ so?" Lacus said, her voice growing harsher again. She struggled to keep her anger in check. "Didn't you come home with her?"

Miriallia made no response. She sat pensively, fighting hard to remember. Just then, the two girls in the room heard the loudest snore in the universe, and looked over to Meyrin's bed. There was an unrecognizable lump on the bed, which transformed into Meyrin when she rolled over, showing everyone the drool dripping out of her mouth. Lacus grimaced.

"Well, at least we know she's here," Lacus sighed again.

"I'm sorry," Miriallia apologized. Then her face formed into anxiety. "Please don't tell anyone Lacus!" she begged.

"I won't."

At that moment, Dearka began to stir from his sleeping position. Both girls jumped.

"Umm..should I wait outside till you two are decent?" Lacus said, a faint pink on her cheeks now.

"Uh y-yeah, thanks," Miriallia stammered.

Lacus waited patiently outside the door of her dorm, humming to herself quietly. Just as she was about to knock to see if they were done, she felt her arm being yanked violently from the door.

"Hey!" she exclaimed, but her sound was muffled by a hand clamping her mouth shut. Lacus glanced around frantically, and realized that her assassins were none other than Meer, Stellar and Fllay. They dumped her on the floor of the girls' washroom, clicking the lock shut behind them.

"What are you doing?!" Lacus yelled furiously. "Let me out of here!"

Fllay walked up to her, her vibrant red hair wild, it almost looked like it was set ablaze. She kneeled down and slapped Lacus's face. A cruel smile spread over her enchanting features.

"I don't think your in any position to be making demands, dear," Fllay's voice dangerously sweet.

Lacus held her stinging cheek, her eyes still wide from the shock.

"What do you want from me?" Lacus dared ask, barely louder than a whisper, but enough for Fllay to hear. She laughed, the sound like chimes, too pretty for a girl like her.

"That's a good one," she said. She slapped Lacus again. Fllay's eyes were livid, furious. Her tone changed abruptly, she was almost screaming now, her voice laced with malice. "Do you think you can just sit here and pretend you don't know what's going on, you bitch!?" She paused, taking deep breaths, as if those words had been said too late, and had burned her already. "If you lay another hand on Kira, or even so much as look at him, we will make your life a living hell."

She handed Lacus a piece of paper and a pen. "Write exactly what I tell you to," Fllay threatened. "Dear Luna, I know you probably don't want to speak to me right now." Lacus glared up at her and folded her arms stubbornly. "Write it!" Fllay screeched, and Stellar and Meer wound Lacus's hair around their fists and pulled hard.

"Ow, stop it!" she cried. "Get away from me!" she screamed as loud as she could, they pulled harder. Tears were threatening to spill, but she brushed them away. She wouldn't let them have the satisfaction of seeing her cry. Finally she subjected to them. "Okay," her voice weak. "Tell me what to write."

Fllay smiled that terrible smile. Lacus felt her stomach turn over. "That's better."

"Dear Luna." Fllay paused as Lacus wrote it down. "I know you probably don't want to speak to me right now. But I have to talk to you."

Lacus bent her head so Fllay wouldn't see her pained expression. It was only till she tasted salty tears that she realized she was crying. Frustrated with herself, she hastily blinked them away. Fllay continued, nothing but revenge in her cold eyes. Lacus shuddered. "Meet me by the courtyard at 4:15."

"From Cagalli," Fllay said. Lacus looked up at her in surprise. Fllay smirked and laughed artlessly.

"Are you surprised? We're going to teach your friend here a little lesson she won't forget."

Not waiting for a response, Fllay got as close as she dared, touching Lacus's cheek softly, then stormed out, the letter in her hand. Stellar and Meer followed right behind her. Stellar threw Lacus a sidelong glance over her shoulder.

"Oh, make sure you pass the message on to your friends too," she sneered, before locking the door behind her.

* * *

It's finally over, Shinn thought, as he bid a cheerful farewell to his former hellhole, A.K.A, the detention room. The two weeks were finally up. _Man, it feels like I've done jail time or something!_ He hurried out of the room and back to his dorm, Kira and Athrun wouldn't be there, they were at soccer practice, so he had enough time to stash his books in his shelf and get the hell out of there.

It had been five days since they'd all spoken to each other. _I haven't seen Luna at school today either…I wonder if something is up with her friends?_ His thoughts drifted off, before he had time to catch himself. _I haven't seen her around at all!_ Well, I've mostly been in detention anyways…a breeze blew by, and Shinn rubbed his arms, remembering that he had given Luna his only jacket. _I wonder if I'll ever get that back…_he wondered, making a face. He heard a giggle, jolting him out of his reverie. Looking over his shoulder, he saw an innocent-looking Stellar leaned up against a locker, looking particularly cute.

"Hey Shinn," she smiled seductively.

Shinn gulped and fidgeted with the collar of his shirt. "..Stellar," he managed to choke out, caught off guard.

Struggling for a more intelligent response, Shinn turned his full attention to her and spoke clearly, trying to keep an even voice. "What are you doing here?" his voice cracked in the middle, failing miserably at his slick, ladies-man attempt.

Her voice was low and smooth. "Looking for you."

Shinn just stared at her dumbfounded, surprised at her forwardness. Stellar smirked to herself. _I can't wait till that little whore sees this!_ She thought.

* * *

Entering her dorm after a long walk by herself, Luna found a note slipped under her door. She picked it up, curious. The familiar script was messy and rushed.

_Luna,_

_I know you probably don't want to talk to me right now, but I have to talk to you. Meet me by the courtyard at 4:15._

_From Cagalli_

_Funny,_ Luna thought. _It doesn't look like Cagalli's writing. Whatever, she probably just got Lacus to write it for her or something._ Before leaving, she locked the door behind her and grabbed her jacket, and Shinn's as well. I should probably give this back to him now before he thinks I'm a total stalker.

* * *

"Why don't we talk for a little bit?" Stellar suggested, her tone hinting at something more than just conversation.

"Sure," Shinn replied nervously. "Where?"

She nudged him over to the courtyard slowly as she spoke. "I was thinking, maybe we should hang out sometime soon."

Shinn's throat was dry, his voice caught. _Did she just ask me out on a date?_

"Of course, if you don't want to," she added quickly, an adorably sad face crossing her features.

"No no, you got it all wrong, I want to!" he replied a little too quickly. He blushed as Stellar giggled again.

"You look so adorable when you blush," she said in that same low voice that captured his attention earlier. She quickly glanced around and saw that no one was here but the two of them. She frowned. _Dammit! Where the fuck is she!?_

As if her thoughts had been answered, Luna appeared out of the bushes, searching for Cagalli. The magenta-haired girl caught the sight of blonde hair and walked over. Stellar smirked, her plan was falling right into place.

"What are you looking at?" Shinn asked, curious. He tried to look over her shoulder, but she grasped his face in her hands. "Don't worry," she whispered, a playful smile growing on her face.

"Ste—", Shinn started to say, but was cut off by her lips crushing his. He was too startled to respond, but Stellar was relentless, and soon he came to his senses and kissed her back.

* * *

Luna felt as if she had been slapped in the face, though it probably would hurt less if she were speaking literally. Her eyes took in the sight before her. She saw Shinn's arms snake around Stellar's lower back, and hers around his neck. Stellar's lips parted, and Shinn slid is tongue through them. She sighed happily.

She couldn't stop the strangled gasp that surfaced. Tears stung her eyes and spilled over. Luna turned away before she could let herself see anymore. Dropping Shinn's jacket, she turned and ran as fast as her legs were capable of carrying her, into the unknown.

Shinn looked up, startled by the sound of the cry. He saw a head of burgundy hair running farther away from him in the distance.

"Luna!?"

* * *

A/N: Hahaha cliffhanger! I think this is the longest chapter, and, true to my word, all about the three queen B's. Review if you like what you see :)


	14. Chapter 14: Second Chances

**Chapter 14: Second Chances**

**

* * *

**

Flashback:

"I don't think you're in any position to be making demands, dear," Fllay's voice dangerously sweet.

"What are you looking at?" Shinn asked, curious. He tried to look over her shoulder, but Stellar grasped his face in her hands. "Don't worry," she whispered, a playful smile growing on her face.

**End Flashback:**

* * *

Luna?! Shinn exclaimed, breaking away from Stellar. He started after her, but Stellar's abrupt, cold voice stopped him.

"Let her go," her tone acidic. "What do you care about her anyways? Pathetic little girl she is." he saw a victorious smile spread on her face.

Her hostility made Shinn freeze in his tracks. _Are these her true colours? _he thought. _Did she just kiss me to hurt Luna? _

"I should go."

Stellar's eyes went wide and the corners of her lips turned down. "No! Stay here with me Shinn," she pleaded desperately, clutching her onto his arm. He avoided looking at her face; he knew one glance at her would change his mind instantly. He shrugged her off.

"Sorry Stellar, I need to see if Luna's okay."

At that her expression changed from pleading to furious. Her eyes were livid, out of control. "Luna!?" she screamed. "Fine!! See if I goddamn care if you go comfort that little whore! She probably just wants to fuck you anyway!" vengeance was clear in her every word.

Shinn raised his eyebrows, very surprised at her outburst. Her breathing was ragged from screaming so loud. He had never experienced this side of Stellar. She was so gentle, and shy. He opened his mouth to speak, but she cut him off.

"Do you know what I had to go through last year!? I was a DOG! That's right, a little Labrador retriever, following you around with my tail wagging, infinitely loyal. I expected nothing in return, except for that fact that you could maybe love me! I spent a whole year trying to win your heart, and then this, this, _thing_ snatches you right out of my hands! And I'm not going to put up with it, not after all of _this_!" she roared, emphasizing the last word.

The raven-haired boy just stood there shocked. A million things were running through his head, which was likely to burst sometime soon. But worse than that, he realized, an overpowering guilt was forced upon his already heavy shoulders. His guilt about helping Stellar hurt Luna. Self-loathing was readily building up inside him. How could he have done this to her? How could he have done this to Stellar? In the end he'd hurt both of them.

"I'm…sorry—

"Just go." Her voice was exasperated now, weary from her outburst. Shinn hesitated.

"Go!" she commanded. "Leave me alone." He paused once before turning. After he had gone a considerable distance, he glanced behind him to see that she had disappeared. Despite his guilt, Shinn ordered himself to distract his thoughts and go and make things right with Luna.

* * *

She didn't care where she was running; only knowing that she wanted to get as far away as she could from _them_. She let her feet act on their own accord, her emotions too wrapped up to pay much attention to much else. They automatically took her to her dorm, where she collapsed on the bed, weak and sobbing, not caring if anyone was watching her major meltdown. _Stupid hormones, _she cursed, but she knew that was probably less than half the reason.

She awoke to the sound of a clicking door. _How much time has passed? _She wondered groggily. Luna yawned and rubbed her eyes, feeling dried up tears still on her face. She half-wished it was Shinn walking through that door, but it was someone she didn't expect.

"Meyrin?"

"Sis?" She paused, looking at the sorry sight in front of her. Luna was a disaster from head to toe, her hair mussed in every which direction, mascara tears dried on her face. But that wasn't the reason she started. It was the pained look in her eyes, but to her incredulous surprise, Luna started laughing hysterically. The dark humor in her laugh surprised her, she had never seen Luna this close to breaking. Whenever she got upset, Luna would usually go in her room and not emerge for several hours. But there was nowhere to hide here. Soon, her laughing quieted down to hiccups, then to sobs. Any trace of humor was erased by her shaking form. Meyrin reached out without thinking, yearning to comfort her sister, who had always been so strong…

It was a long while before Luna spoke again. Her voice was hoarse from remaining silent for so long. "I'm sorry—Meyrin.." she hiccupped. She had told her about the fight, about what happened on the roof with Shinn, and Stellar. The words that came out of her mouth flowed too naturally. She didn't mean to burden her with all this, but it had been held in too long. She hadn't been used to confiding in someone so much, the feeling she had after was light, airy almost.

"Shh," Meyrin shushed, holding her sister closer. Lacus and Cagalli hadn't entered the dorm at all today, and Miriallia was most likely hanging out with Dearka. She realized she hadn't spoken to Milly in a long time after that party. Seemed like everybody was falling apart. This high school had not turned out what anyone expected to be.

The two sisters had been both silent, lost in their own thoughts, till they heard a soft knock at the door. Meyrin started, knocked out of her reverie. She got up to open the door, but it was far from who they expected to be there.

* * *

How long had it been? Her stomach growled angrily. Days? Weeks? Hours? She didn't know. Wearily, she pulled herself up off the grimy bathroom floor and tried the door handle desperately again. Of course, it didn't budge a bit. She sucked in her breath, using her remaining energy to scream, if anyone could help her. There was no answer. Her own shriek echoed against the empty walls. As she slumped against the wall hopelessly, a symbol on the drain caught her eye.

**S E E D Organization**

**2439875923**

_Organization?! This is a school, not a military base!_ Lacus was extremely alert now. Her eyes scanned the familiar crest. Where had she seen that before? Why would there be a symbol of an organization in a school? She struggled to think of an answer.

"_Lacus," Mrs. Gladys said. _

"_Yes, Mrs. Gladys?"_

"_You have been doing exceptionally well in school."_

_My face lit up with pride, glowing. "Thank you very much!"_

"_Would you consider taking an extra academic course for gifted students?" she asked me. _

_Being the way I am, I reached out for every opportunity I got. "Of course!" I said, not even thinking twice about what the course would be. _

_A warm smile spread across her face. "Very good, Lacus. I have a strong feeling that you will stand very successful in this school."_

_She told me the date of when this first class would start. She also asked me to bring a helmet, if possible. _

_I gave her a vexed look. "What could I possibly use a helmet for, Mrs. Gladys?"_

_She winked at me. "You'll see when you get there."_

_As she turned and walked away, I saw a gleam of a golden badge emblazoned on the sleeve of her jacket. The only words I could make out were and S and an E._

_The crest I recognized, but I couldn't place where I found it. It looked almost like a military symbol. I shook my head. That couldn't be it. This is a school, not a boot camp, I told myself. Not bothering to ponder any more upon the ridiculous subject, I turned and walked away. _

A knocking sounded at the door, jerking Lacus out of her flashback. She jumped to the door handle so fast, she nearly hit her head on the low pipe above.

"Hello?" her voice was frantic, panicky.

"Lacus?" the answer was incredulous

"Kira?!" she was even more surprised than he was. "Can you unlock the door? It's locked from outside!"

There was a pause before she heard a_ click_, and then the door swung open. Elation burst inside of her as she saw his face, without thinking, she pounced on him and hugged him so tightly he started coughing. He blushed at her sudden reaction, and awkwardly patted her on the back. Lacus immediately realized what she was doing, and she stepped back awkwardly.

"What happened?" he asked, full of concern. "You look like a mess!"

She looked down, feeling her face go hot. She struggled to explain. "Well, umm, Fllay…" and she proceeded to tell him about everything that happened, telling the story backwards, going

back and forth when she left out something, and by the time she was finished, she was out of breath. She decided to keep the organization symbol quiet for now, till she was sure it actually meant anything important. This time, when she finished speaking, it was Kira this time that pulled her into a genuine hug.

"I'm sorry," was all he could manage to say. But the comfort of those words and his warm arms was all she needed.

"Thank you," she whispered. She couldn't remember how long they stayed like that, but it was all too soon when he pulled away to look at her.

"You need to eat something," he chastened firmly.

"Umm..I think the cafeteria's closed by now, Kira."

"I don't mean _that _food. I'll take you out somewhere to eat."

Her face flushed at that idea. "N-no, that's okay! I'll be find til' tomorrow!" she lied. He didn't buy it.

"I'm taking you out to eat." Without another word he stood and reached out a hand to Lacus. Hesitantly, with pink cheeks, she took it. As soon as she righted her footing, he immediately let go. Instantly, her legs wobbled and she very nearly lost her balance if it hadn't been for Kira's strong arms to stop her fall. He shook his head angrily, wondering how long those girls left Lacus in here. She mistook his reaction for anger at her.

"Sorry," she mumbled.

"There's no reason to apologize. That wasn't why I was angry."

"Oh."

In a much more casual tone, he asked, "Where would you like to dine today?"

Lacus couldn't help but giggle at that. "It doesn't matter." _As long as I'm with you,_ she thought privately. "Know any good places in town?"

She thought his face looked almost smug. "As a matter of fact, I do."

"Lead the way."

* * *

Meyrin opened the door wide, to find it was Mr. Durandal at the door.

"Good evening." His tone was polite, controlled.

"Same..to you Mr. Durandal. Is there something wrong?" Meyrin asked uneasily.

"As a matter of fact, there is. Your roommate Cagalli is doing poorly in most subjects. SEED Destiny Secondary is a highly academic school, and we cannot afford to keep students who are unwilling to participate and try their best. I'm afraid Cagalli fits into this category. She has no choice but to leave.

"No!" from the bed came Luna's outburst. Both of them turned to look at her.

"Oh, my apologies, Lunamaria. I didn't know you were present. Good evening to you as well." He paused. "Do you have a problem with this arrangement?"

Luna flushed from her unexpected outburst. "Sorry, sir, but I think Cagalli deserves another chance. If she gets help from a tutor, or from us, I'm sure she'll do better."

"We can't waste time giving second chances, Lunamaria. What if every student doing poorly were given a second chance, and only three make it through? It's a waste of effort, time and money."

"Please, sir," Luna begged.

He didn't answer for a long time. Finally he huffed, sighed, and turned to Meyrin.

"See to it that Cagalli knows the circumstances she will be put in if she fails to meet the grade for second term." With a nod to each of the girls, he turned and walked through the door.

* * *

"Wow!" Lacus breathed. "This place is amazing! How'd you find it?"

The smug look was still stuck on his face. "I used to go down here with my parents whenever Dad had a business trip around here. It's the best restaurant I know."

The two were seated in a quiet little corner tucked in the back. Lacus flushed whenever she thought of the two going out like this as a date. She couldn't have been happier. Especially when a plate of steaming ravioli was set in front of her.

"Eat," he commanded.

She obliged all too earnestly. Digging in her food hungrily, it was only after she had finished a good portion of it before he allowed her to speak.

"Thank you so much, Kira. For everything." A smile graced her features.

He blushed and looked down. "It's nothing," he mumbled almost inaudibly. Her smile grew wider as she looked at him, giving her a fresh hope, and believed that everything was going to be all right.

**

* * *

A/N: **Woo! Longest chapter EVER. I hope it makes up for my recent absence in chapters XD I won't be able to update soon, because it's a really busy month for me, but I'll try to work on it as much as I can. Thanks for reading, and don't forget to review!


End file.
